


Azul

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I wrote a songfic with sertanejo of all things, I swear this was supposed to be totally soft, Songfic, betaed we (don't) die like Emm, but my hand slipped and we got some angst, soft angst with those dorks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Para Robin, a cor Azul sempre foi sinônimo de felicidade. Especialmente agora que Azul também é sinônimo de "Chrom".
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Yo galera, Chibi aqui mais uma vez, só que dessa vez com uma songfic!  
> Sim, uma songfic, mas não uma songfic qualquer. Uma songfic com música sertaneja!  
> Eu amo o casal e irei divulgar até que mais gente shippe os dois também!  
> Aliás, a música usada foi "Azul", de Edson e Hudson (sim, aquela antigona lá mesmo).
> 
> Sem mais enrolações, boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Em algum momento de sua vida, Robin tinha passado a associar a cor azul a coisas boas. Talvez isso tenha ocorrido num primeiro momento em que, ainda sem memórias, um certo príncipe com o coração no lugar certo e bom senso de menos a havia convidado a se juntar a ele e seus Shepherds.

Talvez aquele encontro em uma campina vazia, com uma suave brisa soprando, tenha sido obra do destino. Não que Robin acreditasse que o destino era algo fixo, impossível de ser mudado, não mesmo. Lutar por um futuro melhor era uma ideia que lhe agradava bastante e Chrom, Chrom poderia ser visto como o conceito de lutar por um futuro melhor.

Com seu uniforme descombinado, faltando uma das mangas, o príncipe azul de Ylisse era um modelo inspirador, ao mesmo tempo que era mais humano do que poderia ser considerado próprio para um príncipe.

Com um olhar sincero que escondia o que o incomodava lá no fundo, talvez resultado de alguma experiência complicada do passado, Chrom era, inicialmente, um curioso quebra-cabeça; um enigma incrível que ela queria solucionar.

Um enigma azul, como os melhores dias passados no meio dos Shepherds entre os mapas e livros de estratégia.

**_“Foi na manhã em que eu te encontrei  
Quando a brisa tocava tua doce pele  
Teus olhos tristes que eu adorei ver  
Na noite em que eu te amei…”_ **

E o tempo passou, as batalhas vieram, a confiança foi se construindo e consolidando. Estratégias que traziam vitórias sem perdas violentas. Batalhas que aproximavam a todos que lutavam juntos.

No conceito de Robin: Eram tempos azuis.

Não ter que se preocupar com inimigos que tentassem derrubá-la em combate, pois Chrom sempre estava lá para lhe dar suporte, sem que ela precisasse gritar ordens.

Aos poucos, o sentimento caloroso crescia. Uma gratidão bem colocada, alguns “acidentes” que estavam mais para incidentes embaraçosos (não que ela fosse negar que o corpo do príncipe era muito atrativo, contra fatos não há argumentos!), e aquela sensação de segurança que a fazia ter sonhos leves e esperançosos envolvendo um futuro com o príncipe azul.

Se ela sonhava com a possibilidade de romance? Claro! Mas sempre tentando manter os sentimentos sob controle para que não interferissem em seu trabalho, afinal, a vida de todos estava em suas mãos, mesmo que indiretamente.

Em um raro momento de reflexão no acampamento iluminado pelas estrelas, Robin pode deixar que a fachada séria que utilizava para traçar as estratégias caísse por terra. Sentada em um ponto de vantagem, sob uma árvore, ela se deixou levar por pensamentos à deriva, por devaneios que lá no fundo ela desejava que se tornassem reais um dia.

Talvez por estar perdida em seus pensamentos que Robin não percebeu que Chrom havia se aproximado.

— Robin? O que está fazendo?

Com um salto, Robin retornou forçadamente a realidade. Chrom ainda esperava por uma resposta da tactician, agora, com uma expressão levemente preocupada em seu rosto.

Em sua afobação, Robin não percebeu a raiz da árvore que estava no caminho e acabou tropeçando, caindo diretamente nos braços de Chrom.

— Robin, está tudo bem? Se machucou? — o príncipe questionou, preocupado.

O rosto dos dois estava muito próximo e não demorou para que o rosto de Robin queimasse vermelho. Uma série de pensamentos passava rapidamente na mente de Robin, ao mesmo tempo que ela mal conseguia processar tudo que acontecia ali.

_“Ele está perto demais!”,_ pensou Robin.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta controlada, seu corpo se moveu e os dois se beijaram.

E foi nesse exato momento, com seu cérebro fritando, que Robin percebeu que tinha se apaixonado pela única pessoa por quem não deveria se apaixonar.

**_“Quando em silêncio por fim te beijei  
Senti lá dentro nascer esse amor azul  
Olho pro céu em você posso ver  
A estrela que eu sempre sonhei”_ **

E depois do breve beijo, claro que o cérebro da tactician desligou de vez. Assustado, Chrom só conseguia chamar por ela sem obter resposta, mas logo percebeu que não havia nada de errado.

— Fala sério, Robin. Não é assim que você deveria reagir após beijar alguém… — Ele suspirou fundo, antes de carregá-la de volta ao acampamento.

Dias azuis se seguiram. Não importava que estavam no meio de uma campanha militar em território hostil, nem que eles haviam recrutado algumas figuras excêntricas no território de Plegia. Para Robin, que recentemente havia descoberto seus sentimentos, aqueles dias superando dificuldades ao lado de Chrom eram os mais azuis possíveis.

Só que lá no fundo, havia uma pequena parte dela que insistia que tudo aquilo era uma mera ilusão, que logo desapareceria por entre seus dedos como se ela tentasse segurar neblina.

**_“E esse amor é azul como o mar azul  
Como no coração uma doce ilusão”_ **

E como foi dolorosa a perda, logo após ter seu objetivo ao alcance de suas mãos. Não era para ter sido necessário que Emmeryn tivesse feito o que fez. A culpa corroía Robin por dentro.

Quantos planos foram feitos para evitar aquela situação? E para que no final? Uma falha gritante. Uma falha que ela deveria ter conseguido evitar.

Se naquele momento, Chrom nunca mais quisesse vê-la ou não quisesse mais que ela fizesse planos, ela simplesmente aceitaria.

— Robin? — Chrom levantou a cabeça ao escutar o ruído do pano sendo levantado. — É você, Robin? — O cansaço era visível na postura do príncipe. Aquele era um dos poucos momentos em que o próprio Chrom estava _“não-azul”_.

— Chrom, eu… — Robin se sentia culpada e exatamente por isso tinha uma postura defensiva naquele momento. — Eu sinto muito por Emmeryn. Foi minha culpa.

— O que você… — Ele levantou de supetão. — Robin, oi, olhe para mim, Robin.

Robin atendeu ao pedido, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Escute. Sobre Emm… não tem como ter sido sua culpa.

— Eu deveria ter um plano para caso eles usassem Risen, Chrom!

— Robin! — Ele a segurou com as duas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. — Vou dizer novamente: não foi sua culpa!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela e Chrom a puxou para um abraço mais apertado.

— Você fez tudo que podia, Robin. — Ele tentou enxugar as lágrimas dela. — Mas eu não posso seguir em frente sem a sua ajuda.

— Chrom, eu…

— Será que podemos tentar de novo?

Com um leve aceno de cabeça dizendo que sim, Robin logo se abrigou no abraço de Chrom, enquanto ele depositava um leve beijo nos cabelos platinados da estrategista.

**_“Azul como a lágrima quando há perdão  
Tão puro e tão azul que entra no coração”_ **

****

E no meio daquelas lágrimas de dor, a semente de um amor azul ia crescendo, até se tornar um sentimento real, florescendo em dois corações que batiam sincronizados.

**_“E esse amor é azul como o mar azul  
Como o azul do céu que ilumina a paixão  
Azul como a estrela do meu coração  
Uma estrela azul que me enche de amor…”_ **

E o aconchego daquele sentimento bom no meio de tanta dor deu força suficiente para que os dois seguissem em frente, com a determinação renovada.

* * *

Se havia algo que trazia um sorriso ao rosto de Chrom, era ver Robin trabalhando duro, à maneira dela. O príncipe achava curioso como a estrategista parecia mais disposta nos dias que ela dizia que as coisas estavam azuis e como esses mesmos dias pareciam trazer consigo mais coisas boas para todos os Shepherds.

Talvez a energia positiva de Robin fosse contagiante.

Parando para pensar, quanto mais Chrom pensava nas pequenas atitudes de Robin que o faziam suspirar fundo, mais o príncipe percebia que não queria jamais abrir mão daquele sorriso, daquela garota que mordia o lábio quando tentava resolver uma situação complicada e que enroscava as mãos em seus fios brancos, enquanto preparava os planos para o combate.

E quanto mais pensava sobre os hábitos de Robin, que tanto gostava de observar, mais Chrom chegava a uma única conclusão:

— Céus, como eu amo essa garota. — Ele suspirou apaixonado. — Se ao menos eu arranjasse a coragem para dizer isso a ela…

**_“Como milagre que tanto esperei  
É a garota que eu sempre sonhei azul  
Tua inocência que eu quero entender  
Seu príncipe azul eu serei”_ **

O som de papéis e da lona da barraca sendo aberta tiraram Chrom de seu devaneio.

— Chrom, sobre os planos para aquela situação...

Robin havia adentrado a barraca que os Shepherds usavam como conselho de guerra e quartel-general. Seria aquele um bom momento para contar a ela? Observando enquanto ela explicava o plano para o ataque final às forças de Gangrel, Chrom não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se Robin aceitasse ficar ao seu lado pelo resto de suas vidas.

E para garantir a chance daquele futuro se tornar real, ele estava disposto de até mesmo tomar um golpe de algum inimigo para que ela não se ferisse.

Aparentemente, se machucar para protegê-la não lhe dava mais pontos na visão dela. Quem diria que ser impulsivo lhe renderia um sermão em primeira mão… e nada de curas mágicas!

— O que pensa que estava fazendo, Chrom?! Entrando na frente de inimigos sem nem pensar duas vezes! — Robin reclamava, enquanto enfaixava o ferimento que ele havia recebido em suas costas. — Estamos quase chegando no exército principal de Gangrel. O que faríamos se perdêssemos você também?

— Robin, eu… — O príncipe respirou fundo. — Se eu não tivesse tomado aquele golpe, eles teriam te acertado. — Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela antes de continuar. — Não diminua seu valor assim Robin. Eu não sou o único que se cair levaria os Shepherds a um fim terrível.

— Só não faça isso de novo. — Ela puxou uma das faixas com força.

— Ouch! Tá bom, eu entendi! — ele choramingou. — Mas só se você também passar a tomar mais cuidado!

— De onde veio isso?

— Escute, Robin, se você me pedir para pular no meio de um grupo de inimigos para ajudar a abrir caminho, eu pulo. Se me pedir para te dar cobertura, eu dou.

— E se eu pedir para você não comer laranjas sem descascá-las antes?

— Aí complicou um pouco… — Ele olhou indignado quando escutou o riso que ela tentava conter. — E isso foi uma única vez!

— Sei…

E acabou que ele não conseguiu dizer a ela o que sentia naquela vez. Mas no meio de uma batalha difícil, outra oportunidade surgiu.

**_“São mil loucuras de amor com você  
Raio de lua será para mim azul  
E como a chuva pintada de azul  
Sempre será só você…”_ **

****

Chovia naquele campo de batalha. Aquela vitória de gosto amargo, até porque o inimigo tinha meio que se rendido, não trazia as sensações que uma vitória geralmente trazia ao Shepherds.

Todos estavam meio abalados e com seus companheiros mais próximos os sustentando e tentando inutilmente se consolar mutuamente.

Lá no meio, onde o chefe das forças inimigas esteve, Chrom e Robin estavam isolados dos outros.

— Será que fizemos a coisa certa? — Robin perguntou de cabeça baixa, deixando que a chuva escorresse pelos fios platinados.

— Eu não sei — Chrom respondeu, olhando o horizonte, com uma mão sustentando a tactician. — Mas esse final, com certeza, não tem gosto de vitória.

— Tem razão. Mas esses soldados gostariam que fossemos até o fim, que acabássemos de vez com a tirania de Gangrel.

— Robin, talvez esse não seja o momento adequado para isso, mas… — Ele se ajoelhou e a olhou nos olhos. — Depois de tudo que passamos, eu tenho que te dizer isso: eu te amo e nada me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo do que te ter ao meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas.

— Chrom, isso… — Ela levou as mãos ao rosto em uma expressão de surpresa, antes de responder com um sorriso sincero. — É claro que sim. Nada me faria mais feliz que poder estar ao seu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas.

E naquele momento, para a dupla imersa em seus sentimentos, foi como se o cenário melancólico de Plegia tivesse se tornado um pouco mais azul.

E no meio de uma chuva leve que ia lavando a tristeza, a dor, a raiva, um amor floresceu. Floresceu como se apenas esperasse o momento exato para se revelar com todos os seus tons de azul diferentes.

Sentimentos que deram força a todos e ajudaram na derrota de Gangrel. Sentimentos que trouxeram consigo anos de paz…

Paz essa que não passou de uma ilusão efêmera, já que dois anos depois, uma ameaça vinda do continente vizinho e um arauto com más notícias, vindo do futuro, trouxeram os Shepherds de volta a realidade.

**_“E esse amor é azul como o mar azul  
Como no coração uma doce ilusão”_ **

Mas depois de um confronto amargo, cheio de lágrimas, dor e desespero, ainda mais por ser um confronto entre pessoas que não queriam nada daquilo, Chrom e Robin estavam sentados na barraca que dividiam naquela campanha.

— Será que agora eu posso saber o que foi que aconteceu ali?

— Você não precisava ter intervindo, Chrom.

— Como eu não poderia ter intervindo? Achei que você estivesse em perigo!

— Lucina não estava errada em querer tomar a decisão mais drástica possível! — Ela declarou, enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas que começavam a cair. — Não quando isso poderia ser o suficiente para impedir o futuro catastrófico de que ela nos falou.

— Robin, nós prometemos a Lucina que acharíamos uma solução. Juntos!

— Você não está entendendo, Chrom. — Ela se afastou bruscamente e foi retirando uma de suas luvas. — O futuro catastrófico? Só pode ter sido culpa minha.

— Robin, não tem como ter sido…

— Chrom. — Com um olhar cheio de desespero, ela mostrou a mão marcada. — Isso não é uma tatuagem. Grima só tem uma chance de retornar porque eu existo! — Ela declarou antes de cair de joelhos no chão, chorando copiosamente.

Chrom se ajoelhou e a puxou para perto de si, com um abraço que transmitisse segurança. Enquanto esperava que Robin se acalmasse, Chrom ia aos poucos tentando convencê-la que aquele pensamento estava equivocado.

— Agora que já sabemos como Grima pode retornar, não acha que é mais fácil planejarmos como detê-lo? — A única resposta que obteve foram soluços, e logo Chrom se viu enxugando as lágrimas de Robin enquanto terminava seu pensamento. — E mesmo que o mundo cair em ruína seja por sua causa, eu te perdoaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

— Eu não mereço um marido como você, Chrom.

— Nós prometemos aquele dia, não foi? Que seríamos o vento nas costas e a espada ao lado. Que iríamos construir um mundo pacífico juntos.

— Sim, prometemos. — Ela o olhou com uma nova determinação e o puxou para um beijo suave. — Então vamos dar o nosso melhor, sim?

**_“Azul como a lágrima quando há perdão  
Tão puro e tão azul que entra no coração”_ **

Amores duradouros conseguem superar até mesmo a maior das adversidades. Robin percebeu isso assim que notou que associava azul a felicidade, porque sua felicidade era estar com Chrom, seu príncipe dedicado, leal e que sempre a incentivava a alcançar seu melhor.

E naquele momento, naquela despedida, ela não conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos e pedir perdão por sua decisão. Ela não conseguiria olhar nos olhos das duas crianças que haviam vindo de um futuro pretérito e em ruínas e prosseguir com aquele plano.

Mas havia uma grande diferença entre Robin e Grima. Robin havia presenciado e aproveitado todo o tempo que pode ficar em um mundo azul com todas as pessoas que amava. Grima nunca tivera isso. Grima só conhecia destruição, solidão e morte.

— Não chorem todos vocês — ela pediu com um sorriso triste. — Nos veremos de novo, em um mundo mais azul.

E ao final daquelas palavras, Grima já não era mais.

**_“E esse amor é azul como o mar azul_  
Como o azul do céu que ilumina a paixão  
Azul como a estrela do meu coração  
Uma estrela azul que me enche de amor...**

Chrom olhava a campina que lhe trazia tantas memórias de sua amada. Cada refeição dividida, cada noite sob as estrelas, cada momento que passaram só os dois juntos…

Dois anos não haviam sido suficientes para abrandar a saudade. Dois anos haviam sido insuficientes para que tudo que ele sentia por ela se apagasse ou diminuísse.

E quando se encontrou no mesmo lugar onde tudo começou com uma figura familiar, a saudade já não importava mais.

Com ela em seus braços, o mundo estava azul novamente. Dessa vez, para não deixar de ser tão cedo.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, já começaram a shippar Chrobin depois da fic?  
> Bora pra sessão agradecimentos, tuts tuts~
> 
> À @daroon, que betou a fic todinha com muita coragem!  
> (E a Lex que embrasou comigo na ideia de escrever songfic com a música em específico~)
> 
> Bis-coi-tem as pessoas por favor. Elas também merecem!


End file.
